


You Know I'm No Good

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Hate Sex, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Crimson Peak, Light BDSM, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Loki's first time isn't exactly . . . conventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'm No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless PWP inspired by Crimson Peak, about the first time that Nat and Loki got together. Also heavily inspired by the asklokiandnatasha blog on tumblr. Thanks for reading! If you haven't seen the new Crimson Peak trailer, oh baby, get yourself a cold shower afterwards 'cause you're gonna need it <3

It was never supposed to have gotten to this. She was a professional, was keen and quick to ensure that it didn’t get to this level. Yet, they’d spent a good couple hours that morning arguing, Loki having set Natasha off with a quip about Clint that had rubbed her the wrong way. Rather than glowering as she might’ve done in the past she’d gone off of him, snarling, bloodlust in her eyes, and in his surprised defense he yelled right back. Not that it made the situation any better. Her hands had clenched at her side, longing to sink her knuckles into his face, tasting blood in her mouth from how hard she’d bitten down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from screaming in frustration. In the end she’d turned on her heel and left, not wanting to legitimize the ridiculous slander spouting from his lips. Liesmith he might have been, but he was frazzled by her response, and if she let it sit on his gut he’d come to the conclusion that what he’d said was wrong.

She’d never expected him to actually apologize, and didn’t think he did, either. When he’d knocked on her door and she’d opened it he actually looked taken aback, as though he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten there.

“Agent,” he said shortly, his eyes not meeting hers. “I came to apologize--.”

She broke it off before he could get much further: “No.”

His eyes met hers, brow furrowed. “What?”

“You don’t get to apologize. Not until you mean it,” she hissed, her eyes narrowed to slits and her right hand reaching up to grab a hold of his collar and tug him down to her level. “You don’t get to say sorry to me and feel better about yourself because of it. You’re an asshole, Loki. You can’t make it up to me with a couple of words, and I swear if you try to I’ll put that damn muzzle on you again.”

His face contorted with fury once again. That wasn’t the reaction he’d been hoping for, but she stood her ground even as he got right back in her face, standing so close that they were chest to chest. Her heart leapt, the adrenaline coursing through her veins keeping her senses sharp so that when he reached out to grab the wrist that still held him by the collar she released him first and batted his hand away.

“Why are you so impossible? I’ve met giants that are easier to work with than you are. Dignitaries from other realms. Bloody Hel even the dwarves are easier to barter with!” He threw his arms out and she tensed at the motion, expecting a blow.

“You threatened my best friend and you expect me to be fine with that? To be content with just an apology?” she asked, standing on her tiptoes now that he’d drawn himself up to his full height again. Her cheeks were warm with her irritation, and his pupils were dilated, the color in his own face high as he scrambled for an answer. She took advantage of that to listen for his heart, finding that it beat all the harder. Not out of anger, like she’d expected, and it threw her off guard as she worked to analyze just what it was that he was doing. That son of a bitch.

“If you wanted to ask me out, let me give you a hint and remind you that belittling the man that I owe my life to isn’t the best way to go,” she growled. Recognition dawned swiftly on Loki’s face, and his mouth opened to--to what? Insist he hadn’t when she knew he had?--and he shut his mouth before anything else revealing came out. The tension between them was suffocating, and her heart quickened as she leaned up to grab the curled black hair at the back of his neck. “If you threaten Clint, or talk shit about him one more time, I’ll have your balls in a jar on my desk,” she promised, acidic words burning her tongue before she tugged him down and kissed him hard on the lips. His response was immediate, his body molding to hers, one arm wrapping around her torso and tugging her upwards and into his grip. Without question her legs wrapped around his hips and the kisses turned more punishing between the pair of him. Teeth nipped at sensitive skin, causing each of them to groan with pleasure, and Natasha’s nails tore at Loki’s back, worming their way up underneath the shirt that he wore.

“Fuck, Natasha,” Loki hissed, Nat sure he’d be feeling the scratches the next day given how hard she’d dug her nails into his skin, but she didn’t care, simply pushing forward to bite at his bottom lip. They only broke apart when Loki forced her to untangle herself from him, throwing her backwards onto her own bed. With a snap of his fingers her clothing disappeared, leaving her naked but not near as vulnerable as he was expecting beneath his gaze. Her own eyes turned predatory, watched with a hungry grin as he ripped his shirt off and threw it to the side, exposing the lean, pale muscle to her. She could see scars trailing upwards over his ribs as he moved, thumbs undoing the belt of his trousers but not taking it off entirely, as he climbed atop her and started to kiss his way from her ankles upwards. Bastard was doing it on purpose, but she couldn’t seem to make her body want to kick out at him like she wanted, her brain short circuiting. He stared at her the whole while he moved upwards, slinking closer like an enormous jungle cat, his grin half mad and half diabolical, more than enough to increase the heat between her legs. Her arousal was borderline painful by the time he finally brought his mouth to her mound, tongue flicking out to taste her already wet slit, slurping as he dove right in. He was all technique and experience, and unfortunately one of the best she’d ever had. He had her back bowed in no time, her head digging into the mattress as her fingers scrambled for purchase on something solid. She needed it.

“Look at me,” he growled, the order bringing a whimper from her throat as she did so. He stared up at her still, tongue returning to roll her clit gently around, teeth gently scraping against the side of the small bundle of nerves when things got too comfortable for his taste. She could kill him where he was, she swore. Just wrap her thighs tight around his neck and squeeze, could maneuver his hands to pin them so that they couldn’t undo it. He was at her mercy as much as she was at his, and his gaze told her just as much. She grinned. Good.

When he’d had his fill, and she’d climaxed and was well on her way towards her second, he disengaged and crawled further forward. More than once he sank his teeth into the few soft, fleshy parts of her body, her inner thighs, hips, the underside of each breast, sucking to make the blood bloom underneath his ministrations. Marking her. Her hands fell to his hips, sliding the loose trousers down his generous ass and taking a good handful of it while she could. He groaned, face buried in the crook of her neck, breath hot as he kissed his way down her throat.

“You going to fuck me already or just eat me?”

“I’m going to devour you whole, Natasha,” he said with a deep groan as her fingers dug into his asscheeks again, massaging the tense muscle. She felt the trousers slip further down, and his cock came free once they did, hard and hot against the inside of her thighs. There was only so much waiting a girl could do.

Cocking one hip around his waist, she turned them and sank herself onto him in a matter of seconds. His eyes fluttered, rolling towards the back of his head as she planted her hands against his chest and started to ride him as though her life depended on it. “Not if I don’t get to you first,” she gasped. He hit every damn spot inside of her that needed to be, filled her to the brim and made stars dance on the edge of her vision with each thrust. One of his hands shot upwards and took her by the throat, Loki not keen to give up all his power just yet, and his fingers tightened ever-so slightly as she fucked herself on his cock, whining and keening as she felt her next orgasm coming up.

“I don’t want you to come yet,” Loki growled as she felt herself growing closer. She snarled, and he tightened his grip on her throat. “Not yet.”

“ _Fuck_ you,” she spat, shifting her legs so that they could take the brunt of her weight and using the new angle and leverage to pick up the pace once more. Fine. If he wasn’t going to let her come then she wasn’t about to play fair. With an expert swivel of her hips she tugged herself free from his grip and turned around, presenting her backside to his gaze and moving his hands to cup her breasts, thumbs rubbing her already erect nipples, though he’d long since lost his rhythm he was growing so close. She whimpered and clenched around him just as one of her hands moved to cup his balls, massaging them as she rode him all the harder. God he might be, or alien, or whatever, but every man had his limits. Judging by the way the muscles in his legs were tensing he was reaching the end of his.

“N-Natasha, oh.  _Oh,_ Norns.” His words were stuttered, broken into a series of syllables that made her grin, even as he pinched her breasts bordering on too hard, too painful. It only shot a thrill through her body, and she circled her hips and tightened herself around Loki once more in the hopes that it’d bring him to completion all the sooner. She hadn’t expected him to release her right breast and shove two fingers into her mouth, but took it with a groan and sucked them down hard as she could. If it brought him to finish then all the better. Once they were good and wet, however, he brought them down to her clit, rubbing at the nub furiously until her spine was so rigid it was about to crack.

“Need to--I’m gonna  _come_.”

“No you won’t.” He sat up and tightened his hold on her with his other hand, suspending her just an inch or so above him as his hips pumped upwards in a rhythm far faster than what she could’ve dreamed up. All the while his fingers worked at her clit, and her head tipped back onto his shoulder. “You won’t come until I’ve given you express permission. Your pleasure is m--.”

She caught him by the back of the neck once more, forcing his gaze to meet hers. “You talk too fucking much.”

He grinned, the look sharp. She didn’t have much longer to wait after that. He went still, his hips flush against hers, just as he whispered in her ear for her to come and much to her horror her body went off like clockwork. Her vision went white, her mouth dropped, and her body seized around him so hard that it forced the air from her own lungs so all she could do was gasp and moan and tremble in his hold. She felt him filling her, felt his come dripping between her legs, and was amazed at her own perversion that it sent a deep thrill through her, knowing that she’d caused him to lose control like that.

And if he ever wanted to do it again, he’d learn how to keep his stupid, snide comments to himself.


End file.
